Yasumu
"If you’re gonna talk shit about me behind my back, at least look at my great ass." Yasumu is a Player from Week 9, a Re-Player-turned-Reaper"Cool Guy" from Week 10, a Officer "Cool Guy" from Week 13, AND FINALLY the Conductor "ULTRA Cool Guy" from Week 15 of The Reaper's Game. He is actually the biggest, most embarrassing homo you'll ever know, who tends to make decisions a lot of people see as being really stupid. Appearance Standing at 6'1" and a half, Yasumu is a very, very tall bara man. He is well built (rather lean considering how muscular he is, to be honest) and hecking strong (he became the strongest overall player in TRG history Week 9). His butt is glorious. Just ask anyone. He is Japanese, with a medium Asiatic complexion. His eyes are a bright maroon, spotted with flecks of gold. His hair is straight, and a dark blue-black. It is also surprisingly long (down to the tops of his shoulders), but this is unnoticeable as he styles it in upwards spikes like the homo anime protag he truly is. As of Week 13, he's let his hair grow somewhat, resulting in fairly long side bangs which pass his chin. He has a good sense of fashion, however he generally doesn't apply that to himself. Instead, he tends to wear casual 'yankee' or 'punk' clothes. In a serious setting, he looks swanky in a suit, and will slick and pin his bangs back. Mmmm. His 'standard' outfit from the beginning of Week 9 is a pair of (half) folded up, bootleg demin jeans, two bright red high-top skater sneakers, a dark red long shirt with rolled up sleeves under a grey t-shirt (tank top) with ripped-off sleeves, a bright blue and white varsity jacket, two silver chain necklaces (one with a piece of rice encased in glass from his sister, the other a simple chain), and a pair of sunglasses. Come Week 10, the jacket and one of his necklaces (the one with rice) were exchanged with Jing for her red neck scarf, and another necklace was gained (with an elk pendant) from Noel. By the end of Week 10, his sunglasses were also given away to Yuushou, he changed his outfit slightly (losing an overshirt), and he lost an eye. Now, his bangs cover where his eye used to be. During Weeks 11-12, he wore a variety of more casual outfits as a shopkeeper in Ochre, mainly dark denim jeans, his usual bandanna, various burgundy sweaters and cardigans, and a lovely white t-shirt from Howl sporting the text "CONDENSATION". Week 13 he wore a black leather jacket, his trademark bandanna, dark bootcut jeans, black leather ankle boots. He also wore his two necklaces. By the end of the week, he gained Shogo's old locket form Kazuya. This is his current appearance. His back, butt, shoulders (front and back) and upper arms are fully covered in hauntingly beautiful yakuza tattoos. There is one single tattoo in the middle of his chest, too. Personality Yasumu is a rough around the edges ex-yakuza with a heart of (mostly) gold. Hailing from Kobe, he sports a heavy Shikoku (“southern”) accent. Although he can speak without it, he doesn't really find the effort worthwhile. Although he often appears intimidating at first due to his large stature and obvious presence, he is a pretty nice guy on the whole. He does his best to be accommodating and considerate, even if he isn't the most tactful of individuals. If he comes to care for someone in any way, he will become almost viciously protective. He wants nothing more than to see the smiles of those he cares for, and to help give those around him a chance at a better, happier future. Patient with most everything, he is willing to reserve judgement for a lot of stupid things one may do. However, if one is to find their way into Yasumu's bad books, Yasumu is a very different person. Almost needlessly spiteful, he holds a grudge like no one's business. He has very low tolerance for behaviour of which he does not approve, and although it takes a lot to make a negative impression, if one is made, it will be extremely difficult to make him change his mind. Currently addled with a rather overbearing guilt-complex, Yasumu feels the need to atone for the bad shit he pulled when he was alive, and is hyper-sensitive of any potential transgressions he may ever make. At this current point in time, this has manifested in his desire to help 'revolutionise the UG', for he currently has found this to be the best balance between punishment and productivity. Yasumu hates to be alone, but when under duress, he tends to isolate himself (which usually only makes things worse in the long run). He isn't afraid to address an interpersonal conflict at its head, however, preferring to resolve things as soon as the air has cooled in place of letting it fester. In his day to day, Yasumu is an out-spoken, git-er-dun kind of guy. An avid self-studier and self-proclaimed "mother" of his household, Yasumu does not like to sit down and vegetate. He likes to keep busy, able to find something to do even in the most tedious of circumstances. That said, he also likes to take things easy, only ever really working at his own sort of pace. He lost his large lung capacity as his entry fee in Week 9, as a representation of what was most important to him at the time: his freedom to live without restriction (among other symbolic things). Although he regained this upon winning the Game, he has not since smoked despite having been a heavy smoker, appreciating his lungs in a new light. Week 10, he lost both Jing's and his sister Minori's drive to continue living. Only noticing something was strange (specifically with Jing) much later in the week, he spent the majority of the week unaware of what his entry fee even was, for foreknowledge of this fee would have only degraded his growth. Although they regained this as well following his victory, much damage had already been done. Jing was quite emotionally burdened once she recovered, and Minori attempted suicide on Day 7, leaving her critically injured. Yasumu does not currently know of his sister's status, yet already heavily faults himself for the negative impact he has had on those he cares about most. History Pre-Game He was a ridiculous yank. He was in Shibuya thinking he had his life fixed up. He didn’t. Yakuza debts sent him on a one way trip to the UG. THE REST IS COMING SOON. Week 9 He was a ridiculous yank who kissed an old man, partnered to the rambunctious Jing and friends of the silly Howl and Lee (then known as Ryan). THE REST IS COMING SOON. Post-Week 9 The next three and a half months of Yasumu's life were spent in the deepest, darkest recesses of the static. His psyche from the complete isolation was damaged heavily, and the though of eventual release to be alongside his friends once more were his only reprieve. If you thought the idea of Ramen couldn't save someone, think again. He wrote a memo entry every week during that time, all of which can be read here. Week 10 Rather altered by the time he spent in isolation, Yasumu came into Week 10 with only one goal in mind: making a decision. Essentially, his time spent in the static solidified many of his opinions, and amplified many others (colloquially and affectionately referred to as the 'Yasumu effect'). Feeling much closer to those whose friendship he had earned in Week 9 (despite having spoken to essentially none of them the time he was gone), he came into the Game of wondering how he could best help them, as well as his partner of the week, Yuushou. As a repercussion of this increased positive emotion, the positivity he felt towards Lee in particular was brought into play over the course of the week, made subject of various jokes and other such things (i.e., wall requirements) as time went on. This eventually culminated in Yuushou and Carel (known then as Caroline), Yasumu's other close friend, in helping him realise he may have felt something other than platonic affection for the Reaper, before subsequently getting him to confess these thoughts to him, to some degree of success. Although his week was speckled with positive aspects, he was also far from the most stable individual, suffering greatly from the negativity that had just as equally amplified in his heart. A significant blow to his stability at the time came from a fight on day 5, wherein Lee lost his eye in protection of Yasumu against the berserk Reaper, Tau. Fueled by the thought that the Reaper's Game was a flawed and twisted system, and that those who maintained its status quo were unsympathetic tyrants, he spent the week looking for ways to be proven wrong, and be shown that there was a maintained interest in what was best for the Players through all of the bloodshed and hopelessness. Unfortunately, he found that this was not the case: Reapers, to his understanding, were either ignorant, assholish or otherwise unwilling to even be Reapers, while Officers were primarily self-absorbed and proud. Only one Reaper, Maui, gave him any hope that there were willing forward thinkers in the system, softening his otherwise harsh analysis of Shibuya's state of affairs. This conclusion lead to Yasumu's choice to be a Reaper upon his completion of the Game. He felt as if the system needed more participants who were both empathetic AND willing, a combination that was key to creating change. Still holding a vehement dislike for the concept of Reaperdom, he handles it as being part of his atonement for his life, feeling that living with this discomfort for the rest of eternity is nothing in comparison to the pain he caused others in his waking life. Post-Week 10 Unable to return home to neither Kobe nor his apartment in Shibuya due to the perceived repercussions of being a not-actually-dead-despite-being-lynched yakuza member, Yasumu was left essentially homeless and practically penniless. Howl offered him a place to stay, alongside the two other strays he had picked up (those being Jing and Lee), which he gratefully accepted. He now lives with them, and due to a particularly ridiculous mix up, shares a single bed with Lee. A couple weeks following the Game, Yasumu forcefully donated one of his eyes to Lee, in order to replace the one he lost protecting him. This incident prompted Lee to leave early to China for a month, causing a strain in the various relationships of the house, resolved only after he returned to Shibuya. Nowadays Yasumu spends his current time mostly at home doing housework, at the library researching the history of Shibuya and UG as a whole in hopes of coming up with a better understanding of the intricacies of the system, or training his Reaper powers, something at which he is exceedingly bad. He managed to vacate his previous place of living as well as claim all of his saved college funds, thence contemplating his next steps. During both Christmas and New Year's, he had an eventful time with his family. Post-Christmas dinners and America New Year's traditions are sure fun to experiment with. ; ) Week 11 Refraining from participating in the Game as a Reaper from the get go, Yasumu spent Week 11 as an observing party and assistant shopkeeper of Lee's store, Ochre. Hoping to help Players in a different manner this time around, he figured that this was a good way to test the waters before taking the plunge at helping them in the field. Post-Week 11 Jing's health took a turn for the worst, after she witnessed events from the Game the week prior. Yasumu thus spent most of his time encouraging her to get better, and encouraging Howl to continue her education, without much success. He was extremely stressed during this period, and was constantly relying upon Lee for support. Just prior to the next Week, Yasumu had a birthday celebration at an onsen outside of Tokyo, as well. It was relaxing, something he desperately needed, and it was also really fucking gay. Week 12 Due to the unfortunate events which compromised Jing's health following Week 11, Yasumu continued to spend Week 12 as an observing party and assistant shopkeeper of Lee's store, Ochre. He allowed himself a bit more time in the field, as many Reapers were being overworked at the time and could use an extra hand. He used this, in part, as a litmus test, to gauge if he was in fact ready to take on proper Reaper responsibilities. Jing, still suffering from her indecision, participated illegally in the Week. Some of these incidents Yasumu witnessed, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. During the GM battle, he witnessed the worst of it, to the point where Jing completely brushed him off in order to spend time with Kei. It was very heartbreaking to watch, and left Yasumu extremely torn up. He then attended the Week's Revival Ceremony, struck with a flurry of emotions. Kashi, one of his younger friends, ascended to Angelhood despite having a perfect chance at living again, Asahi, another of his friends, lost to an inner struggle and choose Reaperdom despite Yasumu's desperate pleas, while Juste, a Re-Player friend of his, chose life after a hesitance which caused him to deeply panic. Following that, D-Cal, a Reaper he had known for quite a while, was erased due to her soft-hearted nature and refusal to erase a Player pair, right in front of Yasumu's eye. Kei gave her only memento to him in order for it to be delivered to Maui. All of this combined left him very overwhelmed, to the point where he broke down completely once he got home, later to be soothed by Jing. Post-Week 12 Jing mostly recovered after Yasumu's breakdown, and thus the period of time up until Week 13 was rather peaceful. Although Yasumu spent much time helping Howl and Jing with their university preparation, everything was rather smooth, all things considered. In August, Yasumu organised a birthday party for Lee, wherein the family all went to watch fireworks in Akita. (It was also fucking gay.) They also went on the most epic paintball experience for Jing's birthday in September as well. Nearing Week 13, Yasumu finally found the courage to apply himself to the game as a Reaper. Seeking out Jean, he decided to accept the role of Officer, so as to not have to directly hold a hand in the Player's lives. Week 13 To be done later. Post-Week 13 To be done later. Week 14 Yasumu spent this week away from the game. Overwhelmed by the previous week's events, he went mostly under the radar, decidig to focus on his life with his family and getting his shit back together. Ochre was unfortunately closed for the week. Post-Week 14 To be done later. He decided to help Charles run an (illicit drug) operation during the upcoming game week. (Yasumu, no, you're not a mafia anymore, stop,) Week 14 To be done later. Jesus I haven't updated Yas' wiki since pre-Week 11 my GOD. Relationships Minori Yasumu's sister. Yasumu does not like to speak about her, feeling undeserving of even being called her brother. Despite his distant, almost "taboo"-seeming attitude, it is apparent that he cares about her very, very deeply. Jing His partner during Week 9. She is quite the younger sister-daughter figure, and someone for whom he is willing to carve up the earth. He cares for her very strongly, and feels deeply responsible for her. He is willing to do anything to protect her and see her smile. Following Week 10, he feels an immense amount of guilt in knowing he caused her to suffer so deeply, and as such, feels completely at fault for any time she seems to struggle with her feelings about life. Jing is the sexy teen for sexy teen needs. Jing. Jing, why. Jing is the sexy teen for sexy teen needs. Jing. Jing is the sexy teen for sexy teen needs. Jing, why are you doing this. Jing is the sexy teen for sexy tee͞n ̶n͠eèds̶. ̶RĮS͜E JING W H A T ARE YOU DOING-- J͏IN͞G-̕-͜ Lee Previously known as Ryan. One of his closest friends, and as of September 2015, his partner (HA, GAY). Yasumu can't help but feel drawn to him, and is unable to leave him alone. Yasumu deeply trusts and respects him, but wishes he would open up more. Yasumu is eternally thankful for Lee's 'adoption' of Jing, and later 'adoption' of Howl with both Lee and Yasumu signed on as their guardians. Howl One of his closest friends, and essentially his sister-daughter, otherwise known as "princess". Yasumu thinks her positivity and caring is endearing, and he cannot help but want to tease her senseless. They both got along swimmingly during Week 9, and he missed her terribly during Week 10. Yasumu used to live in her house along with Jing and Lee, until they moved out into an apartment which Lee and Yasumu obtained together. Yuushou His partner during Week 10. A part of the undefeatable trio. A sort of kouhai-figure, Yuushou is someone whom Yasumu wants to straighten up and face the real world like a proper young man. He feels as if he has to be a role model to him. At the same time, he feels they are similar in many ways, and wishes to rely upon him. As time passes, more and more their relationship seems to be balancing in terms of who is relying upon whom. Caroline / Carel A part of the undefeatable trio, from Week 10. Carel, once Caroline, is a friend he made while they were Players, and to some extent, she is someone for whom he sort of feels responsible. Yasumu sympathises with her, and has the desire to help her as much as he can. After the events of various weeks and her constant presence as a fellow shopkeeper, Yasumu has come to rely upon her for a lot of topics and feelings which he cannot bring himself to speak about with anyone else. Jean Carel's brother, and a close friend of his. Having known him since his arrival prior to Week 11, Yasumu has had an awfully turbulent relationship with this man. As he has changed significantly, Yasumu's opinion of him has changed significantly as well. At this point in time, he knows they are very similar, and despite a long time of thinking otherwise, he finally considers him an important friend. Charles Once Carel's pet, whom Yasumu often took care of while she was busy. He has now revealed himself to be a person shortly prior to Week 15, much to Yasumu's surprise. As Yasumu has felt a familiar bond with the rabbit for some time, the bond has also unsurprisingly immediately transferred over to his human form as well. Now less like a pet and more like a younger brother, Charles is still welcome into Yasumu's home at any time. Shogo A part of the grump gang, from Week 9. Otherwise known as "ossan". A fellow Player toward whom he felt very conflicted (albeit in the most positive way possible). Caring for him deeply, he was devastated at his death, and at the revelation that his death was essentially in vain. His final smile haunts him to this day. Kazuya Shogo's son, and a Reaper from Week 13. Due to the circumstances of his father's death, Yasumu feels a responsibility towards him to offer him what his father could not. But due to his relationship with his father, he finds it hard to get close to the other, despite wishing he could. June A part of the grump gang, from Week 9. A fellow Player toward whom he felt quite the 'older brother' connection. He found her intelligence charming, and wished he could have seen her smile more. The image of her death is burned into his mind. April June's sister, and a Player from Week 13. Due to the circumstances of her sister's death, Yasumu feels a responsibility towards her to offer her the chance at life her sister could not have. Her "death" is something for which he feels completely responsible, and if anything were to happen to her Noise body, he would never be able to forgive himself. She presently lives with him with the rest of his family, although she is free to roam as she pleases. Noel A fellow Player-turned-Angel from Week 9, toward whom he feels a very 'older brother' connection. Yasumu is somewhat baffled by his post-Game choices, but hopes he is doing well all the same. He constantly has him on his mind, as Yasumu is always wearing the elk-pendant which was presented to him following his win Week 10. Lisette The Conductor of Week 9, Lisette was someone Yasumu could not stand. He found her irresponsible, over-emotional, and on some level, corrupt. He still cannot find it in him to forgive her for her actions toward her brother, Noel. She is part of the reason why Yasumu decided to become a Reaper by the end of Week 10. Weiss An Officer Reaper from Week 9 and foreign Conductor whom Yasumu finds kinda strict, but also fun. He knows he is a good guy deep down, and wishes he could get to know him better. Somehow, has the urge to kinda tease him. Learning about his situation with Maui and Chris, this urge has only increased exponentially. He texts him often to keep up to date with his life, and feels like he can trust him with certain things he can no one else. It was Weiss whom Yasumu stayed with after he left home following the eye-donation incident. Flynn Flynn is the embodiment of a Shark Noise who traumatised Yasumu in Week 9. A Reaper participant in Week 10, Yasumu could not stand this guy. After how he treated Jing the previous week, he could not fathom why anyone would like him, let alone make him 'human'. By the end of the week, they managed to come to terms with one another, due to Weiss' encouragement. Maui A Reaper from Week 10 who Yasumu deeply respects. He believes her worldview to be very similar to his, and is hopeful that there are more Reapers like her in the Underground. Although she was wary of him, he has worked hard in order to gain her respect in turn, and they are more or less friends. Chris A Reaper from Week 13, and Maui's boyfriend. Yasumu was quite enthusiastic about meeting Chris, but due to the discussion surrounding Jacob, and the loss of Grizz by the end of the Week, Yasumu has no idea how to approach him. He wishes to watch out for him, however, especially due to Maui's request. Jacob A Reaper from Week 9, Jacob is a figure that haunts Yasumu. Blaming him entirely for what was the kickstart of Yasumu's downward spiral in the UG, he holds a grudge and low boiling hatred for this man like no other in the entirety of the UG... even if his hatred is in part unjustified. V A Reaper from Week 9, and an individual Yasumu quite respects. Although vaguely intimidated by his stoic nature at first, the longer he has been around him the more fond he has grown of him. Rei ... Grizz ... Kei ... Des ... Asahi ... Juste ... Kashi ... Kyoka ... I NEED TO UPDATE SO MANY RELATIONSHIPS HELP. Trivia *A roleplay/information blog for Yasumu can be found here. *Yasumu's voice claim is Katsuyuki Konishi, specifically with a voice sounding like Tatsumi Oga. *Yasumu refuses to be identified as a Reaper. While he shall not lie if you ask him directly about it, he will in almost all cases avoid referring to himself as a Reaper, to the point of implying that he isn't one. *Yasumu's initial psyche was his sunglasses. Once those were given up, he switched to snapping his fingers, or using brute force. After Week 13, he was given a figurine of a katana by Toyo, which he now uses as his psyche when he means serious business. *Yasumu's Noise form is named Corax Cadenza, "corax" being the Latin species name for the common raven, and "cadenza" which is a musical term for a technically brilliant (and sometimes improvised) solo passage toward the close of a concerto. Yasumu is unaware fo his Noise form, as he has never attempted to transform into it. *Yasumu has a few ship names attributed to pairing instances with him; such as Bread Bun with Lee, Google Translate with Jing, and Neapolitan Sundae with Weiss, Maui and Chris. *Surprisingly enough, Yasumu identifies as 'heteroflexible' in terms of sexuality, despite being frequently mistaken as really ridiculously gay, thanks to his overt flirtations. *The kanji of 司息 (Tsukasa Yasumu) reads as "the director of breath". *February 4th, Yasumu's birthday, is known as Risshun, the traditional first day of spring. *His rice grain necklace was given to him by his younger sister. His half said "together (一緒)", while hers said "forever (ずっと)". *The scarf he wears around his neck was given to him by Jing at the end of Week 9. This scarf was actually Setsuna's. *At the beginning of Week 10, he gave both his rice grain necklace and his jacket to Jing, as thanks for the scarf. *His trademark sunglasses were actually used to hide his identity in the RG. He gave them to Yuushou at the end of Week 10. *He keeps the Vampire Cape bandanna Caroline made him in his back pocket. *He can twerk very, very well. He won't tell anyone why, however. *He can also crush bricks with his ass. His butt is just amazing. *Pre-Game, he was working to get an apprenticeship as a glassblower. *He used to swear like a sailor, until he made a promise with his sister not to do so. Now he tries his best not to curse, and if he notices himself screw up, he hits himself as punishment. Due to the stress of Week 13, he's found himself slipping up more and more -- and as such feels extremely guilty. *Yasumu made it a tradition to wear the Dragon Lady dress Day 7 of both his weeks. He blackmailed Ryan into buying it Week 9, while he had a specific set of things to do for it (set by Weiss) Week 10. Weeks 11, 12 and 13 he wore the dress for at least short periods of time in order to encourage the Players. *Yasumu has, in fact, actually punched Trick four times and gotten away with it completely. They weren't light or friendly punches, either. (He was very mad.) *Yasumu's name is an alias. He has an unknown legal name which he refuses to disclose if at all possible. Gallery yasumu w15 ref.png|Yasumu's current appearance in Week 15. yasumu for w13.png|Yasumu's appearance in Week 13. NEW YASUMU REFERENCE.png|Yasumu's appearance post-Week 10. YASUMUUHU.png|Yasumu's original appearance in Week 9. CORAX CADENZA.png|Yasumu's Noise form. yasdressingtho.png|Yasumu's appearance in his infamous Dragon Lady dress. yasumu halloween 2k13.png|Yasumu's Halloween costume in 2013. yasumu pre-w15.png|Yasumu with longer hair (Post-Week 13/14). yasumuface.png|Yasumu with shorter hair (Pre-Week 13). Yamsusme poster full done.png|A Week 10 promotional poster featuring Yasumu. yasumu poster w13.png|A Week 13 promotional poster featuring Yasumu. First Yasumu Drawing.png|A drawing of Yasumu, courtesy of Jing. Second Yasumu Drawing.png|A second drawing of Yasumu, courtesy of Jing. Third Yasumu Drawing.png|A third drawing of Yasumu, courtesy of Jing. MIhDLVe.png|A drawing of Ryan and Yasumu, courtesy of Jing. ABeautifulPact.png|The best pact sequence ever. Yaaaaaaas.png|Ah yes. Category:Conductor Category:Reapers Category:Players Category:Shopkeeper Category:Week 9 Category:Week 10 Category:Week 11 Category:Week 12 Category:Week 13 Category:Week 15